This invention relates to polymeric bonding or adhesive agents and to anti-corrosion agents. In one specific aspect, this invention relates to new polymeric compositions useful as adhesive agents and as anti-corrosion agents. In another specific aspect, this invention relates to methods of using these new polymeric compositions.
Poly(arylene sulfide) resins, hereinafter referred to as PAS, are known in the art for their high temperature stability and applications. It is generally known in the art that polymers can be bonded or adhered to metallic substrates. However, PAS polymers generally show poor adhesion to metals. Efforts to improve the adhesion of PAS to metals are known in the art. Unfortunately, these efforts have not been entirely successful.
Properly adhered polymers exhibit stability of adhesion and are useful in several applications including electrical feedthrough, encapsulation, wire coating, capacitor and circuit boards.
Ordinary metal corrosion and polymer induced metal corrosion are also known in the art. Such polymer induced corrosion occurs during injection molding of polymers, when polymer is contacted with metals, and in numerous other undesirable circumstances. It is known from the prior art that metal oxides, hydroxides, carbonates, carboxylates, and ammonia precursors are useful as inhibitors of polymer associated corrosion. However, in applications that require very high temperatures, some or all of these agents may be unsuitable. Thus, the need still exists to develop an effective anti-corrosion agent that has high thermal stability.